Môrthaur Caladion (Earth-314150)
Môrthaur Caladion (b. December 4, FO 16) is an Elven prince and a witch. He is the son of Calad Legolasion, the Elvenking, and Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds. Môrthaur is a member of the Sindarin royal family and the House Amell of Esgaroth. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as an Elf As an Elf, Môrthaur is immortal, in that his body does not age once he has reached maturity, so that he does not seem to become elderly or die of old age, and he isn't afflicted by disease. He has far better vision and hearing than any human. He also has skills and abilities, and perception of things around him, far greater than that of humans, although whether this is an innate quality or is the result of long experience after having lived so long, is not known. He is also light of foot, can travel long distances without leaving tracks, and often can walk lightly across snow where the boots of Men would go through. Powers as a Mage Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *'Telekinesis:' Môrthaur possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. **''Force Fields:'' Môrthaur is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. *'Telepathy:' He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: **''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. **''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. **''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; **''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. **''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Pyrokinesis:'' By controlling oxygen molecules, Môrthaur can cause fire to spontaneously ignite or he can douse any oxidizing flame by altering the ionization potential of the outer electron shells of oxygen atoms. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Hydrokinesis:'' Môrthaur can join hydrogen and oxygen molecules to create water, summoning these molecules from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. Further, he can control the movement of water to a certain extent, via manipulation of inter-atomic van der Wall's forces controlling surface tension, divining water from the ground and causing it to flow in designated directions. *''Geokinesis:'' He can control the various substances that make up common bedrock (earth: iron, granite, shale, limestone, etc.), creating seismic tremors of up to 6.7 on the Richter scale (greater if tectonic plate fault lines are nearby) by causing a sudden shifting of the earth. *''Aerokinesis:'' Môrthaur can control oxygen atoms and oxygen-containing molecules to create atmospheric disturbances of various kinds. By intermingling air with earth he can cause a dust storm, air with water a typhoon, and air with fire a firestorm. *''Electrokinesis:'' The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. This power can ignite things or cause very destructive explosions upon impact. *''Cryokinesis:'' Môrthaur can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning he effectively make things colder. He is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. Powers as an Old God 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Magical Knowledge: Master Archer: Môrthaur has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He practices a minimum of three hours per day to keep his skills honed. Expert Marksman: Môrthaur possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Môrthaur is fluent in many languages including Westron, Elvish, along with all of its dialects, and Khuzdul. Strength Level Weaknesses Immortality: Elves can be killed by physical injury however, or they may come to death from wasting away if after long eons of life they lose the will to live. 'Appearance' Môrthaur is a tall, very handsome young man. He has dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and fair skin. His body is toned, muscular and slim. *'Hair:' Môrthaur has relatively short dark brown hair, usually kept in a messy fashion. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Bow: Magic Bow: Magic Bows are unique, enemy-seeking ranged weapons used exclusively by Magic Archers. They can fire magick arrows without the need of a quiver, which then home in on enemies. Elven Sword: Elven Daggers: 'Transportations' Category:Elves Category:Sindars Category:Single Characters Category:Witches Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Magic users Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Geokinetics Category:Aerokinetics Category:Umbrakinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-314150 Characters Category:Characters Category:Cryokinetics Category:Healers Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Royalty Category:Bisexual Characters